Fateful encounter?
by ikkiasami
Summary: Well, I think Midorima is awesome! so my first EVER fanfic is about him. umm..so yeah..awful summary..But I promise the story is better! Reviews of all kinds are welcome! Midorima x oc!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: sorry sorry for the HORRIBLE summary which wasn't really a summary at all! Also please let me know if he characters seem too OOC..and as I said before in the "summary", all kinds of reviews are welcome! :D Also I don't own the image or any of characters except the OC! **

"Ne Shin-chan, practice was brutal today. Ever since we lost to Seirin, coach has been making us do three times our normal practice...and then you make me ride this weird bike and practically carry you home!" Takao grumbled.

"Shut up Takao." Midorima pushed his glasses further up his nose.

"Ah! Tsun tsun! Tokorode, when will it be my turn to sit in the back?"

"Not today. Today is an extremely lucky day for cancers and I also have my lucky item."

"Heh! Speaking of which, what weird toy have you brought along today?"

"It's a Rubik's cube. It must be in my bag." Midorima rummaged around in his school bag and then his basketball kit. "Huh? It's not here. Takao." He started. "We have to go back to school."

"HAAN?!" Takao nearly fell off his bike. "But we're already more than halfway home! Why do you want to go back anyway?"

"I left my lucky item in class. It is extremely essential that I have it. So now drive me back."

"Why don't you just get a new one?" Takao asked.

"Fine then take me to Oh Asa's lucky item shop. It's farther from here than school is though." Midorima's glasses glinted evilly.

Takao sweat dropped. "I guess there is no other way then." He turned the bike around.

"Wait here. I'll be back in a second." Midorima told Takao at the school gate.

_Do I have choice? _Takao thought to himself and almost said it out loud.

"Ahn? What did you say?" Midorima performed his trademark move with his glasses and his eyes took on the evil glint again.

"No-nothing...just go get your damned cube." Takao muttered leaning on the bike.

Midorima walked the empty hallways towards his classroom. "I can't believe I forgot it" He muttered to himself as he opened the door to his classroom. He found the Rubik's cube in his desk and turned to leave when he saw a figure in the shadowy corner of the classroom.

_Masaka? Could it be a...ghost? No. Shintaro. Get a grip on yourself. There are no such things as ghosts. But only yesterday on the discovery channel..._

He argued with himself inside his head back and forth as he turned whiter by the second. Deciding to investigate, he took a step towards the figure, which still hadn't shown a single sign of movement, and then stepped back again. _SHINTARO. Relax. If it really is a ghost then the classroom door is open and if horror movies are anything to go by, you can definitely outrun a white sheet. Besides, what if anyone, especially Takao, finds out the great Midorima Shintaro, child of fate, is scared of a ghost?_

He nodded to himself and walked to the corner. He was greeted by not a ghost, but a girl. She was slumbering peacefully on a desk.

He pinched the bridge of his nose. _What an incredibly lazy person. I can't believe she's still here, four hours after the school ended. Even the janitor has left. Should I wake her up?_

Being a gentleman that he is, he decided in favor of waking her. He prodded her head experimentally and when that didn't work, he dropped his cube to the floor, hoping the loud noise would wake her up. It did. She stirred a bit and opened her bleary eyes, rubbing them and yawning. _What a huge yawn. _He couldn't believe anyone could yawn that big a yawn.

"Where am I?" she started and on seeing Midorima jumped up from her seat.

"Ora ora! See here! What do you mean by startling me like that?" She pointed a finger at him accusingly. "What were you even planning to do huh? You shouldn't sneak up on a lady like that!"

"A lady" stated Midorima "doesn't snore. Anyway, school was done 4 hours ago. Go and sleep somewhere else."

"What do you mean 'snore'? I don't snore!" The girl countered but Midorima had already walked out.

_What a rude guy! Anyway, I'd better leave..._

"Yo Shin-chan! What took you so long?" Takao questioned when Midorima finally appeared. "How much time does it take to find a toy anyway? You know," Takao said slyly, "I think that's not the reason you came back. Do you have a girlfriend or something?"

"Shut up Takao."

Unfortunately for Midorima, the sleepy girl walked out of school building just then.

"Oh! Is that your girlfriend? Lemme go ask her!" Shouted Takao but before he could walk any further, Midorima hit him with his Rubik's cube.

"I said shut up. Let's go home." Midorima said, stepping into the "carriage" attached to the bike.

Takao smirked and winked at Midorima. "Ne, you're such a tsundre Shin-chan!"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So yeah, while writing in third person, I have used the last names of characters. But when the girls address each other, they use first names since they are pretty close. I implore you not to be confused!**

**Here are my OCs: (In order of Last name, First name) (Also, the only appearance I'm doing for the supporting characters are hair and eye color. Hope that's okay!) **

**Ritsu Asami**:

The…Heroine of the story.

Appearance: Sorry sorry I haven't decided that yet. :P I will soon though.

**Kyoto Akane:**

Best friend to Ritsu.

Appearance: Black hair, waist length, brown eyes, she usually doesn't tie her hair or use any accessories

**Miazaki Hiromi:**

Appearance: brown hair, shoulder length, held back by a clip, brown eyes

**Shimane Haru:**

Appearance: red hair, shoulder length, falls over her eyes, pink-_ish _eyes (I know, I know. SO unrealistic!)

**Akita Shiori:**

Appearance: caramel hair, pixie cut, blue-green eyes.

Kyoto, Miazaki, Akita and Shimane are all good friends of Ritsu, but Kyoto is closest to Ritsu.

**Anyway, here's the next chapter! Enjoy! ^_^**

*The next day*

Ritsu Asami walked to her classroom slowly.

"Oi Asami! Where were you after school yesterday? Your mom called...I was worried you know!"

Ritsu turned to find a group of girls(1) waving to her. One of the girls though, had her arms crossed across her chest and was frowning at her. Ritsu smiled at the aforementioned raven haired girl.

"Ah gomen gomen Akane-chan!" Ritsu attempted to pacify her best friend, which seemed to work. Kyoto Akane backed down a bit.

"Sokka...where were you anyway?" Miazaki Hiromi, a brown haired girl, who was busy fiddling with her hair until then, inquired.

"Ehh...I kinda fell asleep..." Ritsu replied sheepishly.

The entire group sighed. "Well that is to be expected I guess..." They said in unison. Just then the bell went off.

"That's our cue!" The red head Shimane Haru exclaimed. "Let's go Hiromi, Shiori!" She called out to them.

Ritsu and Kyoto watched them walk away.

" Well, it's time we get to class too. Wouldn't want Ikeda-sensei to kill us. Hey did you complete the homework?" Kyoto questioned as they began walking towards their classroom.

"_HAAN?!_ We had _homework_?" Ritsu cried in dismay.

"Of course we had homework! Baka! You always forget!"

"I don't _always _forget…"

"Yes you do…" Kyoto huffed. "I guess it can't be helped then. Fine I'll cover for you…_again."_ Kyoto rolled her eyes.

"Arigato Akane-chan!" Ritsu beamed at her and opened the classroom door.

_Eh? It's that guy from yesterday. Why is he giving me such a scary look? Oh never mind…with Ikeda sensei's class next, he is the last thing I should be concerned about._

"Say Asami, why was Midorima-san staring at you?" Kyoto asked, settling in her desk.

"Who?"

Kyoto's brown eyes widened insurprise. "Seriously? You don't know who Midorima Shintaro is?"

"Umm...Should I?"

"Duh! He's the basketball ace of our school." Kyoto went on to announce that he was a member of the Generation of Miracles, attended Teiko Middle School and that they won three consecutive basketball championships during that time among other things that made him sound like a demigod.

"Na Akane, you know I'm not into sports and such."

"Me neither! But sheer hotness, that's another matter!" Kyoto flashed Ritsu a mischievous grin.

Ritsu laughed at her friend's _hotness-worshipping _obsession. "You seem to know a lot about him anyhow."

"Seeing as how he was all everyone talked, whispered or giggled about in the hallways during the first week of school, it isn't surprising that I retained all the _important _facts." Said Kyoto suggestively.

Rolling her eyes, Ritsu recalled just which kind of facts her friend deemed important. _She probably has his relationship status, personal history, shoe size and all such things down to the letter._

The classroom door slid open and the teacher walked in. Immediately all conversation was silenced and the students stood up to greet the teacher.

"Ohayou minna" The teacher greeted.

"Ohayou sensei." The students replied in unison.

"We'll start off by discussing homework." The teacher announced and started picking off students one by one to answer questions. When it was Ritsu's turn, she shot a desperate look towards Kyoto, who smiled reassuringly at her.

"Ritsu-san, please see to the fourth question."

Ritsu stood up, Kyoto whispered the answer under her breath and Ritsu repeated it word for word. Perfect. It should be too. They have been doing that since middle school.

When she sat back down, Ritsu smiled at Kyoto. "Ja, Akane, until recess then."(2) She turned to the front of the classroom and engrossed herself in the lecture.

Ritsu, Kyoto, Miazaki, Shimane and Akita sat together during lunch.

"So, Asami, you still didn't tell me why he was looking at you." Kyoto remembered suddenly.

"Who?" The other three cried. "Is someone interested in _our _Asami?" Akita squealed.

Ritsu grimaced. "So so minna, there is no need to sound so surprised…anyway it's not like that."

"Midorima Shintaro!" Kyoto gushed out.

"HONTO?" Shimane jumped up from her seat and grabbed Ritsu's hands, who sighed in exasperation. "I told you guys it's not like that! He just probably thought I'm weird after what happened yesterday."

"And _what _exactly _did _ happen yesterday?" Kyoto asked quietly, her voice laced with a hint of suggestiveness.

Ritsu reddened a little. "Nothing…I fell asleep in class after school and-"

"This is _so _not surprising. We left early for one day and there you are, snoring away in class…" Miazaki muttered crossly.

"What's with _everyone _saying that I snore? Anyway so yeah, I fell asleep in class and he woke me up."

"How?" Kyoto went on another one of her fangirling trips. "Did he say your name softly? Or stroke your hair? Or-"

"He was a little less…ah, subtle."

"So what _did_ he do?"

"Dropped something heavy on the floor. I guess he probably hoped that the loud noise would wake me up or something." Ritsu answered, casually sipping her drink.

Their smiles drooped. "Ehh…s-so desu ka…"

"Oi! Aren't you the girl who left school with Shin-chan yesterday?" An unfamiliar voice sounded beside Ritsu. The owner of the voice, a black haired guy, leant towards her, as if to examine her closely.

"Say, are you his girlfriend?" He inquired again. Ritsu nearly choked on her drink. "Wh-what makes you think so?" She asked, spluttering.

Ignoring her question, he went on. "Now now, don't be worried if he acts cold sometimes, he _is _a tsundre after all."

"Urusai Takao." Another sharp voice sounded behind the black haired guy.

"Ah! Shin-chan! I was just-" The black haired guy, whose name was Takao, started, holding out his arms in front of himself protectively.

"There's no need to explain." Midorima Shintaro turned towards the table of baffled girls.

"I apologize for any trouble my-" Here he paused for a second. "-acquaintance might have caused." They gave him their best versions of _Thank-you-for-saving-us-from-this-weirdo-now-pleas e-take-him-away _smiles.

"Wah! So mean Shin-chan! At least call me your friend!" Takao wailed.

"You're not my friend. Ikuzo. We're leaving." He grabbed Takao by the back of his collar and dragged him away.

"Ch-chotto matte kurasai!" Takao flailed wildly as the two guys disappeared among the sea of students in the cafeteria.

Ritsu turned to find Kyoto scribbling furiously in her notebook. "Tsundre-carries-green-frog-Takao-not friend" she muttered.

"Ne Akane-chan, what are you writing?" Akita asked, peering into her notebook. Kyoto finished and proudly held up a green book. "Midorima-kun no data!" She announced excitedly.

"Huh? Data?!" The rest of the people at the table cried.

"Mm hmm!" Kyoto squealed. "I want every bit of information I can gather on Midorima-kun!" Saying so, she twirled around and hearts erupted all around her.

The rest of them sweat-dropped. Ritsu stated what everyone was thinking.

"You're weird."

**A/N:**

**1: As you might have already guessed, the group consists of Kyoto, Miazaki, Akita and Shimane.**

**2: I thought this sentence was a bit confusing so I left a note. Ritsu means to say that she'll talk to Kyoto in recess as the teacher has started her lecture.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Gomen! I'm REALLY sorry that I sort of "cyber-died" for a while! Yeah, I tend to do that a lot (I'm a pretty lazy person) but on the brighter side, third chapter is out! ^_^ Enjoy! Oh and I finally decided on Ritsu's character.**

**Ritsu Asami****:**

_**Appearance**_**: Silvery white hair; waist length; she wears it open. The picture of the hairstyle is here: .co/-u_ **

** aqua eyes, she normally wears sober colors like white, sky blue, pale yellows and greens, except for black. She wears black a LOT. (Believe me there's a reason for keeping her appearance plain), a straight aristocratic nose and pink (?) lips. (Bear with me I have NEVER described noses and lips before)**

**She sings, and is really good at it. Average at academia. Good in Chemistry and English, okay in biology, sucks in Mathematics and Physics. She has no interest whatsoever in sports, so naturally she flunks gym. She gets in trouble with the teachers, mainly for her crazy pranks and reckless behavior but according to her teachers, she **_**has a good heart**_**. She doesn't like dogs or cats, more of a bird person. She's good at fighting; her older brother taught her; capable of going badass on a gang of eve-teasers. She doesn't like the sea, since she gets sea sick easily. She's very social able and makes friends easily. Her birthday is on 12****th**** January, so she's an Aquarius. She doesn't believe in God or fate, because she has an utter belief that science can explain everything (even though she has a hard time grasping it).**

**Sorry for the haphazard flow of information! I was just typing out whatever character traits I could think of. Anyway, tell me if you think any other details are required. As always, reviews are appreciated! **

Due to management of the courts, practice was cancelled today. Midorima walked in the corridor wondering what he'd do after school. He cursed under his breath. Damn Takao for hurrying him and making him forget his keys. Now he can't go back until his parent's return, which wouldn't be until late evening.

_I'll probably go to the library and catch up on schoolwork. Basketball practice really doesn't leave much time for academics._

"Shiiin-chaan! Matte kurasai!" Midorima heard a familiar annoying voice call out. He sighed and pushed up his spectacles. Takao bounded up to him and gave Midorima his classic Cheshire grin.

"Since there is no practice today, let's go get burgers!"

"Che! You go. I'm going to the library." Midorima answered.

"You're so boring Shin-chan!" Takao complained as a few girls approached him and asked him to accompany them to the karaoke.

"I'd love to!" He beamed and winked at Midorima before allowing himself to be whisked off by the giggling girls. Midorima fixed his spectacles for the second time in a span of three minutes, muttered something about being too flashy and walked off in the direction of the library.

_Hmm. Maybe I shouldn't have sent Takao away after all. Now I'll have to walk all the way home. But then again, he'd be his normal annoying self and I'd hardly get any work done._

Midorima was so lost in his thoughts that he _almost _didn't notice the magnificence sitting silently in the music room. Here was a grand piano, pristine in all its glory. His eyes roved over the nearly black ebony wood, the shining ivory keys and his hands itched to touch them, eliciting the perfect note.

_I haven't played for so long. Maybe just one song? _He mused. After only a moment's hesitation, he slowly unwrapped the bandages from his left hand.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"I understand, thank you very much Sensei. Good afternoon." Ristu said as she closed the door of the staffroom, carrying a thick folder which contained numerous song lyrics and CDs. When she was sure that the staffroom was out of earshot, she groaned. All her weekend plans paled into inconsequence in light of the school Annual Day. She was supposed to sing. That wasn't the problem. She loved singing. But she needed to find instrumental accompaniment along with that.

_How on Earth will I find a musician in this school of basketball heads? _She sighed. _Ugh, never mind. I'll ask Haru. Isn't she the social butterfly of our group?_

And Ritsu walked, utterly lost in her thoughts, when she realized her thoughts were being accompanied by the most beautiful music ever.

_Oh Kami-sama! Please don't let this be a dream! _She prayed before moving toward the source of this heavenly sound. It wafted from the music room. She opened the door softly and saw an unmistakable head of green hair sitting at the piano.

_This guy! Isn't he Akane's data fetish? Midorima something…he plays the piano? Heh, not bad. _She smiled to herself.

So as not to disturb the player, she stood rooted where she was and closed her eyes. Soon the final crescendo melted away into soft tinklings and the music stopped.

"I do not appreciate uninvited audiences. Is there any reason you're here?" Midorima's velvety-and cold-voice caught Ritsu unawares, startling her out of her reverie.

_What's up with the cold attitude? _Ritsu thought to herself before replying.

"Ah? No, just enjoying the music. You're good."

"I know." Midorima said, slowly rewrapping the bandages on his left hand.

"Heh, aren't you vain? Since you're so good, will you play for the school Annual Day?"

"No." Came the curt reply.

"Why not? Didn't you just say yourself that you're good?"

"Being good at something-" Here he paused for a second to glance at Ritsu. "-doesn't mean I do it all the time. I am also very good at janken and computer games. That's no reason for me to spend my life playing such trivial games."

"So cold! Come on! As a favor?"

"I already refused. Changing the way you ask me won't have any effect whatsoever on my answer. Besides, the fact remains that I don't know you well enough to do you a favor."

Midorima finished bandaging his hand, picked his bag and began walking towards the library. He moved faster than usual, in hope of getting rid of the pesky girl. No such luck though. Ritsu followed him determinedly.

"If that's the problem, don't worry about it. You don't need to know a person to do a kind deed for them." Ritsu said dramatically. "Isn't that what the saying says? _Do a good deed and it brings you good luck_ or something of that sort?" She panted out while running to keep up with him. "Geez! Would it kill you to walk a bit slower?" she added as an afterthought.

"That is not at all what the saying says. You have got the technicalities of the saying completely wrong. It gets you another good _deed _and not good _luck. _Also watching Oha Asa takes care of my luck." Midorima answered, ignoring her "request" to slow down.

_What, now, is "Oha Asa"? _Ritsu wondered briefly before deciding it was a question for another day- hopefully another lifetime (This guy was weird through and through. Ritsu didn't find the thought of venturing into his twisted thoughts very appealing.)- she returned to the task at hand, which was securing herself a musician.

"Yeah yeah whatever you said. But please! It's for charity! The money from tickets will go into an orphanage. Have some heart!" She pleaded.

And so they continued. Ritsu coming up with various creative reasons so as to why Midorima should do this and Midorima correcting and rejecting her statements. In a particularly desperate attempt Ritsu assured him that she'd _Get him a girl _(or guy, depending on his preferences), Midorima stopped abruptly and sighed. Ritsu nearly walked into him but somehow avoided it and gave him a smirk.

"Heard something that interests you?"

Midorima colored visibly. "Eh?! No of course not. Though please refrain from making such crass and suggestive statements in the future."

Ritsu leaned forward towards him. Midorima took a step back.

"Are you saying that you see me in your future?"

Though it should have been impossible, Ritsu could have sworn Midorima turned a deeper shade of red.

"I-I said nothing of the sort! Stop twisting my words!"

_Oh this is SO fun! I could tease and watch him squirm forever!_ Ritsu thought she was on a mission.

"I'll stop teasing you if you agree."

Midorima rubbed his temples. "I'll think about it. But I am not promising anything."

"YAY!" Ritsu cheered.

"Don't be so loud. We're just outside the library."

"Hai hai!" She beamed and then handed him a folder and suddenly switched to a very professional tone. "These are the songs sensei asked us to choose from. Now I'm leaning towards _Anata ga Irukara _by Miho Komatsu, but _bird _by Yuya Matsushita is fine too. You can go over the songs and tell me the ones you prefer later this week."

Midorima could only nod his approval.

"By the way, I realize I haven't introduced myself properly. I'm Ritsu Asami. We're in the same class. You're Midorima Shintarou right? Hajime Mashite! I have to get going now so I'll see you around." She beamed and waved one last time before turning and running off, leaving Midorima with a very heavy folder and the beginnings of a headache.


End file.
